Long Road Coffee Shop AU
by Eroth Black Dragon
Summary: Back when it was a thing to drop your characters in to a coffee AU, I wrote a short one-shot for the long road and forgot to upload it here. Hope you enjoy the foolishness!


"Almira! Almira, Stop the car! Pull in here and stop the car!" my sister, Linette, screeched at me from the passenger seat as I slammed on the brakes and swerved in to a parking lot.

"What?! Whats wrong?!" I asked her as I glanced from her to to the lot in search of a space. It wasn't until I finally parked the car, that I heard my other sister, Layla, giggling in the back seat. I looked from her to Linette, grinning in that "sorry, not sorry" way at me.

"His car's here, I wanted to stop in." Linette said with a shrug as she started to hop out of the car.

"wait, wait, whoa, who is this _he?_" I said as I crawled out of the car after my little sister.

"Ezio," Layla answered as her twin bounced off towards the entrance of the building I had parked at.

Apparently it was a Starbucks.

"Ezi-_who_?"

"Ezio, he's a barista here. Linette is head over heals for the guy." Layla rolled her eyes slightly as she hitched her purse strap higher on her shoulder before looking over to me again. "personally, I like Altair and Yusuf, which is funny because there two totally different people."

"Most people are two totally different people, and are you two _man hunting _at a Starbucks?!"

"Why not?" Layla chirped as we crossed the parking lot, "they're smart, good looking _and _they know how to serve me."All I could do was laugh.

"Besides," Layla continued, giggling along with me "I think we found one for you."

I stumbled a bit as I stepped up to the glass door, twisting around to look at my little sister. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Layla rolled her eyes at me, groaning as she did so, "Miri, _please_. You are surrounded by men all day, everyday, yet I know for a fact that you don't have a boyfriend. Now come on, I swear, if you find him instantly appalling I will never introduce you to another guy again." Looping her arm through mine, she pulled the door open and hauled me inside.

There weren't that many patrons inside the café. Besides the three of us, there was just an elderly gentleman reading a paper in the corner, and a guy on his laptop with his headphones shoved in to his ears. Linette was currently chatting up a storm with one of the baristas, who I could assume was Ezio, under the "PICK UP ORDER HERE" sign. There were two other men behind the counter as we walked in, one seemed to be rather unhappy as he stood at the far end of the bar, glaring at Ezio and Linette. "Aw... no Yusuf, just Altair," I heard Layla mumble beside me, before giggling "It's so funny how he hates Ezio's flirting." So, the grump in the corner must have been Altair, but there was one man left standing under the "ORDER HERE" sign.

"Connor!" Layla called to him as she dragged me forward.

"Hello Layla," Connor said with a smile and a nod. While Ezio and Altair were both good looking men, I thought this Connor blew them both out of the water.

"Connor, I'd like you to meet my sister Almira." Layla said as she literally shoved me forward, sending me stumbling in to the counter. I glared back at her, only to receive a Cheshire cat grin in return, before turning back to a slightly confused Connor.

"Er, Hi." I said lamely to him.

Connor simply smiled at me, "Hello." He said, glancing behind me to Layla and back, "Your sister has told me a great deal about you."

"Has she?" I said, raising an eyebrow while turning around to give her a stink eye, only to find that she had scurried off to talk to Altair.

"Yes, she has. When she is not speaking to Altair or Yusuf of course." Connor shrugged, giving me a smile.

"They in her that often?" I chuckled.

"Nearly everyday. Sometimes Linette will come in twice if she knows Ezio is working."

I shook my head as I looked over at the two in question, clearly enjoying each others flirtatious company. "Geez, you'd think they'd give it a rest. Sorry they bother you that often."

Connor huffed slightly, smiling over at Lin and Ezio, "They do not bother me much at all, only Ezio, Altair and Yusuf when he's here."

"Really? That's a bit rude of them."

Connor simply shrugged, "Someone needs to be working I suppose."

"Still though," I said leaning on the counter slightly, "you can't get costumers all the time, gotta get boring after a while."

Connor smiled slightly as he also leaned on the counter, "True, it can get boring after a while." he simply smiled at me for a moment before suddenly straightening, "Oh, work! Yes! Um, would you like anything?"

I chuckled at him while I scanned the menu. There was a specific way I always made my Coffee and tea, and coffee places never could do it right, so I just skipped over those options and went straight for;

"How 'bout a lemonade?"

He nodded and went straight to work on it, coming back a moment later with my sweet and sour drink. When I went to pull out my wallet to pay he waved me off, "No, no, its on me. For the wait."

I cocked and eyebrow at him, giving him a smile as well. " Really? I hadn't realized I was waiting."

Connor smiled back, "Guess I hadn't ether."

Just then my phone went off, signaling a text. _Need car for ice cream run! Come home asap so we can_

_go! - MOM _I sighed as I read the text, looking to Linette and Layla, "Hey, mom wants to go out for ice cream. Like now." I said to them, slipping my phone back in to my pocket. Looking back at Connor I gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, family calls. It was nice meeting you though Connor." I said with a shrug.

Connor smiled back, "It was nice meeting you as well."

I started backing away from the counter, seeing my sisters say goodbye to there conversation partners, as I took a sip of my lemonade. "I'll try and see if I can make sure your days a little less boring." I said with a smile.

Connor returned it, "I look forward to it."


End file.
